Death of a Dynasty
by Dinoman193
Summary: For millions of years the world has prospered with the dinosaurs, but now its changing. Dinosaurs are dying out rapidly and worse, a giant flying rock is hurtling towards earth, a dynasty is about to die.
1. Chapter 1

The sun rose slowly over the horizon. It's red light shining the land beneath it. But what was once beautiful green grasslands and forest was now a brown desert. The few remaining plants in the area were few and far between, and the water in the area was getting rarer.

This was all due to a number of things; increased volcanic activity, increased mammal predation on dinosaur eggs, and the simple truth that the world at the moment, was dying. To the main inhabitants, this was incomprehendable. Life had been the same forever, infact more then 165 million years.

Yet now, it seemed that the great dinosaurs were dying out. Indeed, increased predator attacks killed more herbivores then the ones that were hatched, and this in turn simply began to depopulate an already dying world.

One family of sharpteeth were struggling to bring life into their world. It was a small family, only two adult t-rexes. One was much smaller then the other, though strangely, the smaller one was the female. Female sharpteeth were typically larger then males, though this was possibly due to the fact that the male was older, but not by much.

It could also have been that the female was simply a small sharptooth. She was only 30 feet, small for a t-rex. If not for the fact that her mate was 46 feet, then she would likely have been forced to mate with any male that wanted to.

However the female had one advantage: speed. This caused them to form a hunting strategy where the female would chase the prey while the male would jump out and kill it. This gave them the food they needed to survive better then other carnivores.

However recently the male had to hunt on his own, as his mate had recently laid 2 eggs, meaning that the female needed to stay, to protect them. That had been about 3 weeks ago, meaning the incubation period was almost half over.

That was good, as the male's, whose name was Chomper, success rate with prey had gone down slightly. They need everything they could get. Chomper dragged his latest kill, a swimmer, to his nest. When he got there, his mate got up from her lying position next to the nest to greet him.

"Everything alright Tyranna?" Chomper asked as he put the carcass down. "Yes, though one eggstealer attempted to steal an egg. I scared him off though." Tyranna replied as she nuzzled her mate. "Great, I don't want anything to happen to our eggs." Chomper replied.

Tyranna nodded. "You know that alot of herds have been heading to the great valley, it seems that whats going on here is going on everywhere." Tyranna said. "I know, I really hope we don't have to hunt there." Chomper answered.

Tyranna frowned. "I know you have friends there, but if it comes down to that, we have to, for our little ones." She pointed out. "I know." Chomper replied, hoping it wouldn't come to that.

"You need some rest, I'm going to get some water, could you keep an eye on the eggs?" Tyranna asked. "Of course honey." Chomper said as he took a position next to the eggs. Tyranna walked off, while he guarded the eggs. Suddenly there was a noise. Chomper looked up and saw a fast biter, looking at the nest with hunger in its eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chomper snarled at the raptor. "Leave or die!" He threatened. The raptor growled back. "My hatchlings need food, big biter, so I am going to get them whatever they need." Chomper's eyes narrowed. "I don't give a damn of your hatchlings, you will not touch my eggs." He snarled.

The raptor growled. "You may be able to kill me, but a pack, you can't!" She smirked. 6 more came out, each looking at the nest in hungry anticipation. Chomper didn't want to risk hurting his mate, but he needed help. He let out a thunderous roar that rattled the trees and carried for miles.

Tyranna, just a half mile away, had heard it, and she was now rushing to help. Realizing they wouldn't be able to match another t-rex, the raptors launched a mass attack, hoping to get past him.

They charged, Chomper swung his tail and sent two flying. They smashed into a cliff face, dead. Chomper caught another in his jaws and bit down, braking the neck. Chomper tossed the carcass aside and noticed three raptors had made it to the nest, he roared and grabbed one before it got an egg. He crushed it.

The other two grabbed an egg and ran, Chomper followed, caught one more. "NO!" The raptor he saw earlier cried. Chomper realized this one must be her mate. Chomper smirked at her. He saw she had a look of horror on her face.

"Drop the egg, or he dies!" Chomper snarled. The raptor looked torn. Chomper put his leg on the raptor's neck, he applied pressure, as for emphasis. Chomper sensed Tyranna had seen was going on and was close. Chomper lunged and grabbed the raptor. She cried in shock and he looked at her one last time, "Never touch my children again you bitch!" He hissed, and he snapped her neck.

Tyranna had taken care of the last two. "Our eggs are safe, but did you have to be so cruel to get them back?" She asked, somewhat fearfully. Chomper immediatley felt guilty, sure they had taken his eggs, but they were doing it to feed their babies, but still, they had taken his eggs, and they had to pay.

"Its either them or our eggs." Chomper said somewhat sadly. Tyranna nodded, still a little bit taken aback by what her mate did.

That night the parents took turns watching the eggs, though it was hard, and both were fatigued that day. But still, they got along fine for the most part. Chomper went off hunting again, after something they could survive on for a few days. He found it in the form of a young male longneck.

He had taken it down by breaking its neck and dragging it back. They ate quite well that night, and the next night, but on the third night, it was gone. Chomper had gone off hunting again, but tragedy awaited him when he came back.


	3. Chapter 3

As Chomper approached his nest, he sensed something wasn't right, there was a scent of blood and, a longneck and a threehorn were there. Chomper realized what was happening, and he ran. As he got there the sound of a struggle, aswell as pained roars, whipping goring, and biting. "No! Cera!" His mind went numb. That was Littlefoot, and Cera, they were attacking the nest.

Anger filled Chomper's heart. Hurt, betrayal, and...hatred. With a thunderous roar, he leapt and landed over a small hill and saw Tyranna lying on the ground, covered in whip and gore marks, Littlefoot preparing to crush her with his feet, and Cera struggling to stand up.

Chomper roared in rage slammed into Cera, sending the threehorn into the longneck. They fell to the ground and they saw an enraged adult sharptooth stalking towards them, eyes filled with bloodlust. Basically, something you would not want to run into.

Littlefoot tried to get up, but he couldn't. Chomper turned his head and saw what happened, the nest was destroyed, and most of the eggs were crushed, the nearly ready to hatch dead babies lay outside the eggs.

Chomper turned. "You killers!" He hissed. The two stopped fidgeting and looked at him, in shock. "Chomper?" They asked. "I can't believe this! How could you? How could you?" He roared.

Littlefoot looked at him, and at the nest. "She's your..." He began. "YES! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHAT KIND OF MONSTERS ARE YOU?" He screamed. Cera growled. "She's a sharptooth, one less is good." Cera replied.

Chomper twitched. "I'll.." He turned to the ground and saw a baby threehorn hiding amongst the wreckage. He realized it, the hatchling had come, saw Tyranna, screamed, his mother and Littlefoot came to help, saw Tyranna and attacked her.

Chomper, for the first time ever, felt a truly dark thought enter his mind. He picked up the hatchling gently. "NO! NOT MY SON! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?" Cera screamed. "A life for a life, you slaughtered my children, I kill yours." Chomper growled. "Chomper! Please, I'll do anything!" Cera pleaded. "I don't give a damn! You'll pay, in your child's blood!" He said. And he bit down.

The effect was instantaneous, the hatchling started screaming and Chomper applied pressure, he was doing it slowly, painfully. For a second, all he saw was red. The screaming continued and Chomper felt warm blood rush into his mouth and feel the crunching bone. "MOMMY! PLEASE!" The hatchling wailed.  
"NO! MY BABY!" Cera screamed. Chomper finally felt the rib cage snap, the screaming stopped, and it was over. Chomper walked over to the trapped Cera, paralyzed with sadness, and helplessness. He dropped the body to the ground.

He put his head to hers. "If any of you or the valley comes here, it will be killed." He warned. "YOU MONSTER!" Cera screamed. "A monster am I, you killed my babies, and yet when I retaliate, I am labeled as one? You're the monster!" He snapped.

Cera got up, and charged. "I'll kill you!" She roared. Chomper swung his tail and knocked her back. "Wrong, I'll kill you!" Chomper growled, and bit into her neck. Killing her. Littlefoot got up, and looked at Chomper with a look of shock, hurt, and sadness, but also, regret?

He limped off. Chomper sucked in a breath, and let out a roar that shook the earth, traveling to the heavens, and letting every dinosaur within earshot knowing just how angered this predator was. The friendly sharptooth was dead.


	4. Chapter 4

Chomper stared at the ground, sadness, hurt, and anger were combining into an indescribable emotion that filled him to his core. He felt it seep into his heart, and his mind, like a great snake wrapping around its prey. "Chomper..." Tyranna's soft voice pulled him back to reality.

He turned and saw how injured she was, it looked like she would have died if she had just a few more gashes. He walked over to her. "Can you stand?" He asked. Tyranna stumbled up and stood. She buckled and grunted in pain.

"Not for very long, I'll need to heal." She replied. Chomper nuzzled her comfortingly, she returned it. They needed eachother, she was the only one he had left.

Chomper looked at the broken nest, and the body of Cera nearby. Chomper suddenly decided something. He would take nothing from anyone anymore, he was done trying to convince the sap suckers that he was friendly, done letting Redclaw terrorize the Mysterious Beyond, he was done.

He moved off, sucked in a deep breath, and let out a thunderous, ear splitting roar that carried for miles, alerting every dinosaur in the area of an enraged sharptooth. Flyers in the nearby jungle flew off in panic upon hearing the angered predator.

After he was done cursing the heavens, Chomper collapsed ontp the floor and broke into sobs. Tyranna came over and nuzzled him, trying to comfort him. "Why?" He rasped. "Why did they attack?" He asked. "The Threehorn's hatchling saw me and he screamed, his mother must have though I attacked him, and she charged at me." She replied.

"I threatened her, but she attacked anyway, probably because I am a small sharptooth." Tyranna continued. "Her longneck friend saw me fighting her and helped her, both injuring me and, killing our babies." Tyranna's voice broke at that last statement.

Chomper looked at her. He remembered how she had been betrothed to a male in another sharptooth family, forced to, and ran away. She was very young, barely old enough to hunt effectively, about Chomper's age when he met his friends on the mysterious island. He found her, being about the size of a fast biter at the time, and having left the valley, and took care of her.

He always had a feeling she had a crush on him, and had even admitted it when they were older. It was on that day that he found out he loved her to. That had been just 6 months ago, and 3 months ago, she told him she was pregnant.

That had been the happiest day of his life, and then this happened. He had loved his babies dearly, barely able to wait for the day they would hatch, and yet, they never did. That evening was silent, and the weight of losing their children was heavy.

Even as they were getting ready to go to sleep, Chomper sensed Tyranna was hiding something. "Chomper, I know we failed with these first eggs, but, it wasn't our fault, and I want to have children." She said.

Chomper realized what she was hiding, she wanted to be impregnated again. "Are you sure?" He asked. Tyranna nodded. Chomper still felt apprehensive. "What if something bad happens to them?" He asked fearfully.

"Nothing will, cause I will go hunting, you can guard the eggs, nothing would mess with something as big as you." Tyranna said confidently. Chomper felt that she simply wanted him right now. "Do you just want to do _it_?" He asked perceptively.

Tyranna faultered a little. "Well, yes, but I also sincerely want children, your children." She replied. Chomper sighed. "Alright." And the mating process began.


	5. Chapter 5

Chomper awoke early the next morning. Tyranna was cuddled next to him, sleeping softly. Chomper got up carefully not to disturb her, and walked down to the small valley below to get a drink. As he got down he saw a pack of Fast Biters nearby, drinking from the river.

The smaller predators scattered upon seeing their larger cousin, while other animals, a few Belly Draggers, small curved claws(Baryonyx), and another pack of fast biters backed up, giving Chomper some space.

Large big biters(T-rex), Blade Backs(Giganotosaurus), Long Jaws(Carcharodontosaurus), and Fin Backs(Spinosaurus) were remarkably tolerant of smaller predators, tolerating everything up to Small Big Biters(Allosaurus) and Horned Sharpteeth(Carnotaurus) in their territory, only chasing off one of the big four mentioned above.

These sharpteeth respected their larger cousins and indeed did their best not to provoke them into attacking them, as they would be no match for any of the giant carnivores that ruled the territories they lived in.

As Chomper bent down to drink, he thought about the dream he had last night. It was horrible, an explosion, fire, burning rain, total darkness, and starvation, and piles of bodies everywhere, a wasteland, and a giant flying rock.

That dream had filled him with anxiety, and he couldn't help but fear that if he didn't get his family out of here, then none would survive. He needed to find a place for his family to survive.

He suddenly had an idea, his parent's island, many herds had recently migrated there, and if they went there, then perhaps they would survive. His parents weren't there, as they had been killed by Redclaw after they went to the mainland, though the land path was still there.

Once he was done, he set off to Tyranna. He had made his decision.

"Leave? Why?" Tyranna asked exasperatley. "I had a dream last night, it was horrible, there was fire, and darkness, and a flying rock destroying the land. It seemed so real, as if it would happen, there were piles of bodies everywhere at the end, no dinosaurs, it seemed like, there would be nothing left." Chomper explained.

"It was only a dream." Tyranna said, refusing to believe it. "But what if it was real, and what if we were gonna lose our babies when they're born?" Chomper asked. Tyranna's eyes widened, and he knew he had won the arguement. She was always extremely caring towards her family, thus, if there was even a slight possibilty that her children would get harmed, she would find any way out of it.

"You win, where are we going?" She sighed. "My parent's island, I've heard many leaf eaters have migrated there, so I think that it would be a good place to go." Chomper replied. Tyranna nodded. "You're sure this will happen?" She asked.

"Positive." Chomper replied.


	6. It begins

The journey began early the next morning. Waking up as the bright circle rose, creating a great red spot in the sky, like the sky itself was lit on fire. Chomper had to struggle to wake up Tyranna, as she was no morning person.

But after they woke up, they began the journey. They made good progress that day, covering over 20 miles in the day. His parents' island was about 4 days away. Chomper prayed they would make it, for last night, shooting stars were seen, which in Chomper's dream were forerunners to the giant flying rock.

Their abandomnent of their territory had attracted the attention of other sharpteeth, including a large male spinosaur that claimed it. As they continued, they caught the scent of a migrating herd of longnecks, Chomper took this opportunity to hunt.

As he closed in, he saw one that looked uncanilly like Littlefoot, then, it was Littlefoot, he also saw the entire herd of the valley, they were moving in the same direction. Chomper growled involuntarily, the murderor's were going to claim his home.

He stepped out, and he roared. The herd saw him and scattered, but Littlefoot stayed, facing him. Suddenly, all eyes shifted to an object in the sky. Chomper realized it, the flying rock. NO! He thought, and he fled, he needed to get Tyranna and they needed to hide.

He saw the massive ball of light inch closer to the ground to the south, and then, a massive explosion, and then a sound a thousand times louder then thunder. "Tyranna!" Chomper roared, "Chomper!" She roared back.

"Follow me! We have to take shelter!" Chomper cried, he saw her slender form in the distance, following him. Chomper moved his head from side to side, and saw a cave, and in the distance, in the opposite direction, a massive black dust cloud.

"Run as fast as you can!" He roared as they approached the cave. The cloud moved closer, a mile, half a mile, a quarter. It was just a hundred feet away. He could see burned forms of dinosaurs in it. They were just feet away. But so was the cloud. Chomper stayed behind and rammed Tyranna into the cave.

"CHOMPER!" She screamed in fear, Chomper jumped the last meter, feeling the burning cloud searing his tail. A tear left as his eye as he reached the cave. "Tyranna." He panted, she looked terrified, and threw herself at him, nuzzling him profusely. "Oh you're alright." She cried. Chomper nuzzled his little mate back.

Chomper looked out and saw blackness. Blackness, like all other matter in the universe had been destroyed by the killer that was this cloud. But as the dust settled, he saw red rain fall down. It was a rain of fire.


End file.
